Fire Kingdom vs Candy Kingdom
by LOOKATMEIMBATMAN
Summary: War have broken between the Fire Kingdom and the Candy Kingdom because of Princess Bubblegum's actions of destroying the fire giants. Our heroes, Finn and Jake, tries to use diplomacy to solve the issue but to no avail. Cover image on steam: /sharedfiles/filedetails/?id 138020852 Done by the man with the eyebrows. Prequel is 20 years ago.
1. Adventure with HW

"Sup HW." Finn said at their meeting place in the forest.

"So what did you ask me out for?" Huntress Wizard asked, wondering why she accepted Finn's invitation. Beforehand, she looked at her bow and asked it, whether she should go. It did not take long for the bow to respond.

"Come on, accept it, you know it will be fun." The Alternate dimension Huntress Wizard replied, or Huntress as Huntress Wizard called her bow.

"I must be crazy, I'm listening to a bow." Huntress Wizard thought to herself.

"Well, I asked you out today to go dungeon hunting together. I need your magic to go through the dungeon. It mostly consists of puzzles meant for an archer, and I'm not an archer, but you are!" Finn explained his intentions.

"How you know I would come?" Huntress Wizard asked.

"Instinct." Finn shrugged and replied.

"Well, whatever, so where is this dungeon?" Huntress Wizard got to the point.

"Right here." Finn said as he pulled a tree branch, the entrance to the dungeon was revealed.

"So what do I gain?" Huntress Wizard asked.

"We would divide up the loot." Finn replied. They entered the dungeon together. Finn grabbed a random torch on the wall.

"Clink!" A trap activated. A bunch of arrows was fired at them.

"Seriously Finn, we just got here!" Huntress Wizard complained while dodging the arrows.

"Sorry." Finn said while lighting up the way in front of him with the torch. They reached their first puzzle, archery targets were hung on the walls.

"Can't use my magic, there's an anti-magic shield over this dungeon. I have to use my bow." Huntress Wizard notified Finn. Huntress Wizard grabbed Huntress and felt more confident. She loaded her magic arrows that never wear and tear, and fired them one by one. Bull's-eye! Finn and Huntress Wizard sprinted to the next puzzle, Huntress Wizard grabbed her arrows back at the same time.

"That may be easy, but this one requires some teamwork." Huntress Wizard exclaimed. Enemies were coming in, they were all skeleton archers.

"Don't archers never learn, never fight at close range!" Finn remarked, slashing the archers apart, leaving a pile of bones behind. Huntress Wizard calmly surveyed her surroundings, trying to see how to solve the puzzle. At the moment, the king of the skeleton archers appeared. He held a sword in one hand, and an automatic loading and firing crossbow in the other. Arrows were flying all over the room.

"Huntress, I need some help?" Finn asked while swinging his grass sword uselessly against the thick armour. Klk-Klk! Huntress Wizard studied the boss, she noticed multiple jewels in the boss' armour, crossbow and sword.

"Finn, see the jewels on the boss, take them out!" Huntress Wizard shouted after realizing what needed to be done. Finn activated his grass whip and started poking out the jewels. The magical aura around the boss began to be weakening as each jewel fell out. Huntress Wizard loaded an arrow on Huntress and fired. It went through the boss' armour and entered what is supposedly his heart. The boss was defeated and the explorers moved on. They moved to the room left. It was filled with loot.

"Nice place, but that's all, gold? Couple of jewels? Still, there are some nice magic arrows here." Huntress Wizard remarked while looking at the arrows that were exactly green in colour, like the one she had.

"Not only that, this is where I can revive the Finn Sword!" Finn declared, grabbing an amulet. "This is the magical amulet of Blacksmithing. It can repair anything!" Finn continued before activating the amulet on the broken Finn Sword. The room flashed in bright light before a voice can be heard.

"Hey Finn, I'm back! Oh yeah! Awesome!" Finn Sword replied.

"That is why I came here, you can have the rest." Finn said, watching Huntress Wizard's every action.

"Uhh, I will just take a couple of arrows and some gold." Huntress Wizard replied. "Why didn't I take more as usual? The gold could be useful, and you can never have too much loot! Oh why?" Huntress Wizard thought to herself as they were leaving.

"So how's life?" Finn Sword talked to Huntress.

"Nothing, what about you?" Huntress replied.

"I'm just happy that I'm alive." Finn Sword replied.

"You think they should be together?" Huntress asked.

"Who?" Finn Sword replied, pretending not to know.

"Them." Huntress replied, pointing at Finn and Huntress Wizard.

"Aren't we and our owners the same person? So we both feel the same as they do, so you like me?" Finn Sword slyly replied. Huntress stopped speaking.

"Well, I also actually like you as well." Finn Sword honestly replied.

"By the way, you do realize that you can travel to other places." Finn Sword said.

"Ring!" The room's door, where Huntress was living in, rang.

"Good day milady." Finn Sword was there when Huntress answered the door.

"Wait, you can travel to other dimensions, because the Finn Sword and the bow are two dimensions?" Huntress asked curiously.

"Yup, hey, want to party at cloud kingdom." Finn Sword asked, Huntress agreed and they left.

"That was an interesting adventure, got some nice loot." Huntress Wizard remarked.

"True that." Finn agreed.

"So, wanna hang out sometime?" Finn asked.

"Sure!" Huntress Wizard replied, but blushed immediately. She leaned in and kissed Finn and left. "Darn it, I said it too loud!" Huntress Wizard thought while running away to the forest.

"Dude, where the heck were you the whole time?" Jake asked.

"Dungeon exploring, didn't I told you?" Finn replied.

"Finn, I knew what you were doing! You were hanging out with Flame Princess weren't you?" Jake suggested.

"Nope, just alone." Finn lied.

"PB? Marceline? Me-mow?" Jake pursued.

"Seriously, me and PB, she's like eight hundred years old. Marceline is like a thousand years old as well. And Me-mow hates my guts, she would want to kill me. Plus, she looks like some kid drawing fan art." Finn rebutted to all of Jake's suggestions. Finn and Jake turned in for the night.

The next day, Finn woke up yawning. He went downstairs to make breakfast, but saw two letters. "One from the Fire Kingdom and one from the Candy Kingdom? This must be important!" Finn realized, then he screamed, "Jake, get up!"

"What Finn?" Jake complained, dragging his tired body to the breakfast table while Finn was reading the letters.

"Here, read these." Finn said, packing up his things.

"Dear Finn the human, we request your assistance in the war between the Candy Kingdom and the Fire Kingdom. Signed Flame Princess. Dear Finn, the Candy Kingdom request your assistance, we are declared war from the aggressive Fire Kingdom. We need your abilities to end this war. Signed Princess Bubblegum. So which side are we going to fight for, because we can become privateers and become rich!" Jake's criminal side spoke.

"No, remember what Billy told us, helping society with non-violence. We should use diplomacy to end this conflict." Finn wisely replied.

"Finn, we got nothing to negotiate with, we aren't a ruler or anyone powerful!" Jake warned.

"Still, the grasslands is ours, isn't it?" Finn replied. "We are the kings of the grassland and that shall be our title to negotiate for the war to end. We may have to fight along the way to ensure no one is harmed." Finn continued.

"Doesn't this means we are at war with both kingdoms?" Jake questioned. Finn shrugged his shoulders and turned on the radio.

"A meeting will be held, The Grand Meeting of OOO's royalty." Starchy said before the sounds of radio static cut off his voice.

"Jake, we are crashing that meeting. Put on the fancy suits we have." Finn said, grabbing his suit, putting it on.

Jake grabbed his fancy cap," Finn, I don't feel like wearing a suit."

"Fine, it doesn't matter, the hat is fancy enough." Finn said. The two heroes set off for the The Grand Meeting of OOO's Royalty.

Note from the author: I'm a fan of civilization, so heck yeah, diplomacy and stuff is kind of my thing. Yay, to Civ 6. Based off Civ 5 Adventure Time mod, to not get into trouble with copyright and disrespect the collector.

/profiles/76561198023549900


	2. Time for War

"Jake, what should we do now?" Finn asks. "With some force." Jake replied. "Make way for the king of the grasslands!" Jake said. "Who the heck are you?" The guards asked. Jake passed the guard some papers, the title deed showing ownership of the Treehouse.

"You see, sir, the grasslands are inhibited by us, no one else lives there, unless you count Banana Man who is a Candy Kingdom citizen, plus we own the only structure on the land." Jake explained.

"Seems legit." The guards let them pass.

"Great, now we are in, what do we do?" Jake asked.

"I have a plan." Finn replied. The brothers went to their seats as the meeting was just about to begin.

"We're here for an emergency meeting, due to the diplomatic crisis between the Fire Kingdom and Candy Kingdom. If we do not resolve this issue today, the world may break up into a World War. Shall we begin by the participants announcing their names? " The announcer announced.

When it came to Finn's turn, he was last as well, he shouted," King of the grasslands here!" Finn's presence was known to his ex-employers. The royals were shocked by the presence of someone who is a non-royalty in the meeting. Noises were made by some of the royalties, mostly led by Wildberry Princess who still disliked Finn and Jake for messing up her country.

"They are allowed to stay, no one here represents the grasslands." The announcer announced. The room quietened down. "Ok, let's begin. Let's start with the aggressor, representative of the Fire Kingdom, Flame Princess, please tell us your story.

"Princess Bubblegum went to our kingdom, stole our artefacts, not only she took our artefacts, she even destroyed the Fire Giants that created our kingdom. This is a declaration of war!" Flame Princess declared..

"Flame Princess is unstable, I'm only protecting the land of OOO, and those fire giants could give them a great military advantage and turn this Earth into a fiery wasteland. Do we want that? No!" Princess Bubblegum defended her actions.

"Ok, the purpose of the meeting is to resolve this argument, we will give the kingdoms to discuss about the issue before coming back to fix. It's time for a break." The announcer announced. Finn sat around, looking at the other rulers of their kingdoms discussing with one another about the issue, Flame Princess is rallying support, and Princess Bubblegum, always denying everything.

"So what should we do?" Jake asked Finn.

"We are going to take a neutral stand on this, I'm leaning more to Princess Bubblegum though, everything she does is for the future of OOO, but infringing of one's country's sovereignty is just messed up man." Finn replied.

Princess Bubblegum came over, and said," Finn, I believe you understand I work for everyone's benefit in OOO, I believe you will support me." Finn just shrugged in response.

"PB, sometimes, you should just let the world takes its place. Like how I got this grass thorn on my arm. So far it benefited me, we can't prevent things from happening, so why not just let things take its place?" Finn replied, Princess Bubblegum left, showing disappointment.

At this moment, Flame Princess came over, and said," Finn, I believe you know how PB infringes on any country's rights for her own benefits. She claims that she is doing it for the future of OOO, but the method she uses are despicable. I hope you would be on our side."

"Sorry, we are heroes, we protect, not attack. Since you are planning to declare war on the Candy Kingdom, which is an act of aggression. I'm sorry, but I can't help you with it." Finn calmly said.

"Whoever that stands in my way will be crushed, if you stop me from crushing Princess Bubblegum, you shall be crushed as well!" Flame Princess threatened Finn, before walking off.

"Ok everyone get back to their seats, let's continue and find a solution." The announcer announced. "Let's begin with finding out what Flame Princess demands so war would not be declared?" The announcer continued.

"There is one thing I demand, dethrone Princess Bubblegum!" Flame Princess stood up and demanded.

"Never this demand is unreasonable! When has royalty become negotiable?" Princess Bubblegum argued.

"War would be declared then!" Flame Princess declared, passing Princess Bubblegum a notice of a Declaration of War.

"If there is any war, I would defend the defenders. I declare war on the Fire Kingdom!" Finn impulsively declared.

"War will still commence, I will crush not only both of your armies, and I will crush anyone who joins them! The fire will reign again, Cinnamon Bun let's get out of here." Flame Princess stormed out of the hall.

"Bye Princess, I'm sorry, but I have to go." Cinnamon Bun said to Princess Bubblegum, who was talking to Peppermint Butler on the phone about the Candy Kingdom's defence.

"Finn, we have to discuss about our strategies to defeat Flame Princess armies. First, we won't demand Flame Princess to be dethroned once we win the war. This would be a lesson to her so she won't declare war on the spur of anger. Secondly, I cannot offer any troops as I would need all of them for defence. Finn, you shall be the distraction I need to be building a weapon to finish this war." Princess Bubblegum discussed with Finn.

"Of course, I understand. First, I need to go to Billy's cave to get his Wet Willy so we can take out of Flame Princess' troops and most important, but I hope I don't need to hurt Flame Princess and extinguish her, but if I must, I will do what is needed to be done." Finn said determinedly.

"Marceline, I need you to open Billy's cave, I need to get the Wet Willy!" Finn asked Marceline who was also at the meeting.

"Sure, Finn, we are on the same side." Marceline replied, and off the three went off to retrieve the Wet Willy.

In the fire kingdom, preparations for war were being made. "Yes, excellent decision sister!" Flame Princess' brother, Flint. "I will train the troops to be prepared for battle!" Flint notified Flame Princess, Phoebe.

"Good, I have asked our scientist to build a very special weapon that Princess Bubblegum will love!" Phoebe said sarcastically. Flame Princess walked and looked over the window, she saw her soldiers training for battle. She sees the flame cannons and catapults in action. At this moment, the chief scientist of her research project came in.

"Princess, we have developed a small model which will show you the effects of the bomb on the Candy Kingdom." The scientist notified, Phoebe followed him into a secret room where there was a small model of the Candy Kingdom, and it is made out of candy. "Princess please stand behind this glass for your safety, this is very dangerous as it is still experimental!" The scientist warned. Flame Princess followed his instructions. "3, 2, 1. Let go!" The scientist announced. A metallic object that is on fire was falling onto the sky. Mock lasers that represent the Gumball Guardians laser were fired onto it, but it made it stronger.

"Boom!" It landed onto the centre of the kingdom and the remains of it were found on the protective glass in front of Flame Princess and on the walls around it.

"It is made from metals found in the core and some experimentation by our blacksmiths mixing metals. We even secretly sneaked into Wizard City to learn about the bomb during the Great Mushroom War. The bomb is similar to it, but we need more funding if we want to speed up process." The scientist explained.

"Of course, if PB believes she can defeat me with Science, I will defeat her with her own Science!" Flame Princess remarked.

Finn and Jake pulled the sword, Billy's cave opened. "Ok, let's go and get the Wet Willy and rush back to the grasslands, fire and grass does not go well together." Finn said. After looking through piles of gold, Jake found the Wet Willy.

"Let's go!" Marceline said, continued," I need to go help Bonnibel." Marceline left them after they closed the cave. Finn and Jake rushed home with the Wet Willy planning some espionage missions in the Fire Kingdom and the defences for the grasslands.


	3. Defenceless

"Jake, we need peeps to defend our home. I will get peeps." Finn notified Jake of his actions.

"Ok, I'm going to keep a watch on the Fire Kingdom and get the fire suits." Jake replied.

"Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant, are you there?" Finn sent a telepathic message to the Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant.

"Finn the human, what do you command me to do?" Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant replied, while holding Maja with his trunk.

"I command you to help me defend the Treehouse." Finn commanded.

"I shall defend the Treehouse." Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant replied.

"One more thing, you must listen to the leader who I would appoint to defend the Treehouse." Finn sent.

"Your wish is my command." Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant sent back. "Maja, we're going to defend the Treehouse." Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant sent a message to Maja.

"One last attempt, I command you to destroy the Candy Kingdom." Maja fruitlessly commanded.

Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant paid no heed to her command, replying," I only listen to Finn the human, and myself, since my master gave me free will, but I will not attack the Candy Kingdom." Maja telepathically sighed.

Finn walked in the forest, walking to the place he had in mind. He went to the treehouse of Huntress Wizard asking," HW, we need to talk."

"What do you want now?" Huntress Wizard used her magic to open her door made out of strong branches while asking.

"Well, long story cut short, I'm now in a war with the Fire Kingdom and I need your assistance to defend the Treehouse while Jake and I do some guerilla attacks in the Fire Kingdom. Mess them up and stuff." Finn explained.

"And why should I help you?" Huntress Wizard asked.

"Because you're my friend, and I seriously need your help right now. Friends help each other, right?" Finn explained.

"Well, I… have nothing to do. So you know what, I will help you. So what do I have to do?" Huntress Wizard asked.

"Well, not much. Just lead the defenders, which is the Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant." Finn said.

"And how do I lead it?" Huntress Wizard asked.

"Just telepathically communicate with it." Finn explained. "Well enough talking, FP might be sending her troops anytime. Let's go." Finn said. The two set off for the Treehouse.

"Hey bow great party am I right?" Finn Sword said.

"I guess so, but still being a bow still sucks!" Huntress said.

"Well, that's how life is. Life sucks!" Finn Sword replied.

The two weaponry discussed about life in a weapon while Finn and Huntress Wizard discussed about the Fire Kingdom troops.

"The Fire Kingdom's troop's weakness is water, which is obvious, but we should be able to overpower them with the Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant assistance." Finn explained, Huntress Wizard nodded to it.

They reached the Treehouse, and Jake welcomed them. "So this is the leader for the defence of our Treehouse? By the way the Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant is here. And Finn, we need to talk in private." Jake briefed Finn.

"What's wrong Jake, HW is taking care of our Treehouse. We should trust HW, say whatever you want to say in front of our guest." Finn defended.

"Finn, this is important!" Jake demanded.

"Fine." Finn walked with Jake to their bedroom.

"Dude, why HW, you know her abilities is useless against the Fire People! Don't tell me you're trying to get together with HW aren't you?" Jake slyly said.

"Dude, I said this once, and I will say this again. I respect HW." Finn said while blushing. Jake gave him a very sly smile.

"Don't worry Finn, I will make it work." Jake winked at him, while saying those words.

Finn did not notice and said," Dude, we got the Wet Willy, and remember the fire suits we used against FP when we first met her. We can use that since Flambo would not give us fire shield. If it comes to be, I will extinguish FP, and I won't hold back!" Finn declared, but silently regretted his words.

"Yeah, let's do this. Neptr built us some fire-proof suits and maxed out its fire extinguishing abilities, when we defeat them, we shall take all of their gold!" Jake evilly said.

"I agree with everything, except the taking all of gold part." Finn said.

"Come on man, we need more dosh, you can never have too much money." Jake said. Finn just shrugged and ignored Jake's words.

"Listen, Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant, from now on you will listen to Huntress Wizard or HW for short, and HW this is the Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant, you will be giving orders to him." Finn introduced them.

"Hmm… cool so Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant, scout the area for any threats." Huntress Wizard sent.

"Your wish is my command." Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant flew off and scouted the grasslands, still holding Maja in his trunk.

Finn and Jake suited up. "Thanks Neptr. Stay at the Treehouse and defend it by using your pies and the fire extinguisher." Finn commanded.

"Ok Finn." Neptr agreed, rushing off to get a fire extinguisher. Finn and Jake flew off and headed for the Fire Kingdom.

"Goodbye HW." Finn waved goodbye to Huntress Wizard. Huntress Wizard waved back, she went to the dirt and became a tree.

On the outskirts of the Fire Kingdom, the heroes saw Flambo. Jake immediately touched down and grabbed Flambo. "Flambo, if you don't give us heat shields, I will extinguish you!" Jake threatened.

"Never! I will never betray my kingdom, even for you!" Flambo insisted.

"Don't make me!" Jake activated his fire extinguisher and purposely sprayed around Flambo, scaring him.

"Ok, ok. I give up! You can have your heat shields, just please don't extinguish me!" Flambo pleaded. Flambo activated heat shield. "Please, let me go." Flambo demanded. Jake released him. Flambo ran away, saying," I will tell the guards of your presence, you shall pay for what you made me do!"

"Finn, we may have to engage in combat." Jake warned.

"Doesn't matter, we are fireproof, what can fire do to us?" Finn replied.

At the same moment, Flame Princess and her troops were travelling to the Treehouse as Flame Princess considered Finn and Jake a small threat, best to be crushed early. Finn and Jake were too late.

"Wait, did the troops already mobilized and move out already?" Finn questioned.

"Seems like it, I think we can play it risky." Jake said. The heroes rushed forward, Finn firing the Wet Willy and Jake holding multiple fire extinguishers and firing them on the guards.

"Aarrgghhhh!" The flame guards screamed in pain as they weaken.

"Boom!" The sound of the palace doors being kicked open. Flint was in the palace with some guards.

"Tell me! Where is FP?" Finn demanded.

"My sister has mobilized the forces to attack your Treehouse, you came too late heroes! Haha!" Flint replied. Flint realized he just spilled the beans in his words. "Fire the cannons! Catapults, make sure they don't escape!" Flint immediately said.

"Seriously dude, we can fly, anyway bye." Finn flew away with Jake intent on saving his Treehouse.

The fire troops and Flame Princess marched along the grasslands, leaving a trail of fire. Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant noticed them and quickly notified Huntress Wizard. "Troops spotted, Flame Princess as well. I will distract them, man the defences." Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant sent a message.

"Banana Man, fire troops encroaching the Treehouse, we need your assistance to defend it." Finn and Jake requested through the walkie-talkie.

"Sure, Finn. I built a water launching catapult. I have to defend the grasslands too, the Fire Kingdom is my enemy as well. I must help my own kingdom. I have a water catapult aimed at the troops, I see them with my telescope." Banana Man replied.

"3, 2, 1. Fire!" Banana Man announced before pressing a button.


	4. Encounter

"Boom!" The earth shook due to the blasts fired by the Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant.

"Princess, we are under attack. It seems to be the Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant! How should we take it out?" A guard informed Flame Princess. Flame Princess demanded the troops man their positions.

"Boom!" The fire cannons fire at the Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant. At the same moment, a projectile fell from the sky.

"Water missile!" Someone shouted out. "Splash!" Some infantry units were extinguished by the projectile. The onslaught continued, the Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant firing energy blasts at the units, while the cannons and catapults fired flaming projectiles at the Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant. One must succumb to the stronger force. Being outnumbered, overpowered, the Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant fell to the ground, with burn wounds all over it. Maja fell from his trunk, she hits her head on another rock.

"Princess, the water missiles keeps being fired at us. We should hurry to the Treehouse and take it out." The general advised. Flame Princess agreed, she took out a piece of coal and warmed herself up. Every second the infantry units pushed, the water missiles extinguish another group of infantry. The medical units would bring coal and warm them up.

"Guys, I can't keep this up forever, the troops keep advancing. Fire infantry can be healed very easily, you guys need to rush back. I need support!" Banana Man requested.

"Going back as fast as we can!" Finn and Jake announced.

"Finn the human, I have failed you, just end my shame, and kill me!" A telepathic message was sent to Finn.

"Jake, the Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant was taken out. Request for medics from the Candy Kingdom. I know nothing about healing elephants!" Finn notified.

"Right on it!" Jake said, before requesting assistance from Princess Bubblegum. The pair flew to the area where many trees were burnt, and there was a huge crater in the ground.

"Jake, look! There is the Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant, send PB the coordinates!" Finn shouted. Jake sent them and they continued to fly to the Treehouse.

Huntress Wizard, took Huntress and loaded an arrow into it. She knew using magic would be more convenient, but she felt more relaxed firing the bow and guiding the arrow to its direction for some reason. She sensed the presence of fire, scorching the grasslands. She fired an arrow.

"Thwack!" An infantry unit was struck by the magic arrow. He fell to the ground, bleeding. "Flame Princess, one of our infantry units was struck by an arrow, and the arrow disappeared immediately! We are under attack!" The general announced.

"Man your positions!" Flame Princess shouted, taking the lead. She observed the injured soldier.

"Whoosh!" An arrow whistled by Flame Princess and hit the guard nearby, the arrow disappeared as soon it injured the guard.

"The archer cannot shoot all of us at once, charge, we overpower them!" Flame Princess commanded. The infantry units charged forward, while the cannons and catapult moved slowly, positioning themselves at strategic locations around the Treehouse. Huntress Wizard noticed the increased movement, she started using her magic to throw the arrows at once. The advancing infantry is slowing down, with tactical strikes by the arrows and the falling water missiles that slows down their pace.

"Must I do everything myself!" Flame Princess grumbled and flew off to the Treehouse. She saw a wizard firing arrows at her infantry from a very far distance. Huntress Wizard saw a flaming fireball flying towards her. She jumped away just in time, as Flame Princess landed beside her.

"Before I kill you I would like to know who you are." Flame Princess demanded while holding a fireball in her hand.

"Name's Huntress Wizard." Huntress Wizard used her magic and an arrow appeared in her hand. The girls engaged in combat. Flame Princess started firing fireballs and Huntress Wizard fired her arrows. Flame Princess grabbed the arrows and threw them on the ground. She lunged and grabbed Huntress Wizard in the throat.

"Hmm… You're not a princess? You must be Finn's new girlfriend, well, you're going to die now." Flame Princess remarked. Huntress Wizard held back the pain from the burn wounds Flame Princess are causing. She closed her eyes and awaited the fate Flame Princess was about to serve her.

"Note to oneself, if I survive this, I should tell Finn the truth." Huntress Wizard thought.

"Flame Princess!" Finn came flying in the flameproof suit and grabbed the Wet Willy to fire it into Flame Princess.

"Ahhhh!" Flame Princess screamed in pain as she was extinguished.

"HW, you ok?" Finn asked.

"I'm fine." Huntress Wizard placed her hands on the ground, connected herself to the earth and healed herself. The burn wounds all disappear.

"Guys, enough talking. We should take out the fire troops, cannons and catapults out." Jake notified. Finn noted and went to Flame Princess. He lifted her up, and moved her inside the Treehouse.

"I'm sorry Flame Princess, but I need to use you to end this war. Anyway, hope you like your new home." Finn said while placing Flame Princess into the cooler.

"You're going to pay for this Finn." Flame Princess said her last words before going into a coma without the fire.

Finn ran out and shouted," Your princess is captured as a hostage! Now, talk to your leader and end this war or we would kill her!" The infantry stopped advancing, in fact, they left and retreated back to the Fire Kingdom.

"Dude, you do realize with Flame Princess not in charge, Flame King might take back his throne right?" Jake said to Finn.

"Impossible, Flame King has no allies left, the only kingdom he can run would be the Chipmunk Kingdom of his." Finn said.

"Hey HW, wanna join us for some snacks while we have some time before another attack?" Finn offered.

"Finn…" She moved in kissed Finn, before moving back saying," Thanks for saving my life."  
"You know HW, after the war… Maybe you want to go on a date or something like that?" Finn asked.

"Yeah… Maybe someday." Huntress Wizard replied before leaving. Finn turned around to see Jake smiling at Finn.

"Nice job dude! You got it!" Jake congratulated.

"Oh, shut up, grow up!" Finn replied.

"Grow up you teen!" Jake answered. The brothers laughed and they went into the Treehouse, planning to interrogate Flame Princess.

"What do you mean captured!" Flint flared up on one of the princess' personal bodyguards.

"Sir, Finn and Jake captured them. The Princess decided to engage the archer who turned out to be Finn's girlfriend. Finn luckily came in time and saved her and captured Flame Princess." The bodyguard explained.

"Send a message to Wildberry Kingdom to declare war on the Grasslands Kingdom. Wildberry Princess hates them, and dispatch our entire army to the Candy Kingdom, Finn and Jake won't dare to attack us." Flint commanded.

"Yes, sir." The general who was there as well immediately made preparations for the attack.

"Sir, the device is done." The chief scientist declared.

"So this device, which you call the Candy Melter is done." The scientist announced.

"Great, dispatch it as well, drop it first before we finish them off. We will finish the war quickly and get my sister back!" Flint declared.

In the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum was assigning her citizens to build shelters for fireballs deep underground in their own home. "The fireballs from the Fire Kingdom is very damaging to candy, hence, the shelter will be so strong can even take the damage from a bomb similar to the one dropped during the Great Mushroom War. Long term use, you must understand." Princess Bubblegum explained to Peppermint Butler, who was organizing the defences in the Candy Kingdom.

Finn opened the cooler, and saw Flame Princess in a coma. He offed the cooler and let Flame Princess warm up. When she woke up, she saw Jake. "Call off the war or else we will lock in the freezer." Jake threatened.

"Guys, don't lock me in the cooler. Please, let me explain." Flame Princess pleaded before explaining the events that happened in the episode the Cooler.

This is your moment to watch that episode lol.


	5. Nuke time

"So that's what happened? Declaring war on a small matter like this is kind of extreme though. I understand it is unreasonable of her, but still, it's still extreme." Finn remarked.

"You're right, I understand, we should peace out now." Flame Princess said.

"Well, that was easy." Jake mentioned. Finn turned on the radio.

"Latest news come in, Wildberry Kingdom declares war on Grasslands Kingdom!" Starchy announced.

"Oh, this is going to fun!" Jake said while having his criminal look.

"Jake? You ok?" Finn asked, a bit intimidated looking at Jake.

"Nothing Finn, I will go take care of Wildberry Kingdom, you go and have some fun with HW." Jake teased Finn before travelling off to Wildberry Kingdom.

"You don't need to worry about that, get your priorities straight! We are in a war Jake!" Finn rebutted.

"Finn, we need your assistance, incoming Fire Kingdom siege." Princess Bubblegum notified them through a special communicating pink gem.

"I will go to the Candy Kingdom, Flame Princess, come with me, we need to stop them." Finn requested.

"Sure Finn, let's go. I hope we aren't too late." Flame Princess said.

"Huh?" Finn remarked.

"Nothing, what are you waiting for! Let's go Finn." Flame Princess took a piece of charcoal from the stove and warmed up. The pair raced to the Candy Kingdom to stop the siege. Jake went to Wildberry Kingdom to handle the issue.

"Intruders alert!" The Gumball Guardians got up and fired lasers at the incoming fire infantry.

"Everyone into the candy shelter!" Princess Bubblegum announced using the speakers all around the Candy Kingdom, while being in a candy shelter herself with her equipment around her. She was developing a rocket to shoot to the Fire Kingdom.

"Fire the bomb!" Flint commanded.

"Yes sir." The chief scientist said before pressing a button. A fireball was fired into the sky by a catapult.

"Flying projectile!" The Gumball Guardians were distracted by it and shot lasers at it, which encouraged the fire infantry to advance. The projectile was not destroyed by the lasers and it fell and hit the centre of the Candy Kingdom. Boom! The buildings in Candy Kingdom started melting. The Gumball Guardians had their legs melted off, and they collapsed. The Candy Kingdom was destroyed.

"Oh my glob!" Marceline and Princess Bubblegum remarked. Marceline quickly got out of the shelter once the explosion stopped, she helped out the remaining Banana guards and attempt to fight off the fire infantry. Princess Bubblegum pressed a button which sent a projectile whistling to the Fire Kingdom. The projectile was dubbed the Watery Grave. It surged through the sky, and it fell onto the Fire Kingdom and splashed the entire kingdom with water. Lots of citizens were extinguished and buildings were destroyed.

Jake was sneaking around in Wildberry Kingdom, the kingdom was mobilizing its troops. It has almost no army. Jake snuck into the palace. He saw Wildberry Princess taking a meat bath.

"Hey Wildberry Princess it's me!" Criminal Boss Jake announced.

"Jake!" Wildberry Princess screamed in fear and the berries all flew off. Jake laughed at the sight of Wildberry Princess' berries flying off. "Guards, guards. Jake is here! Arrest him!" Wildberry Princess screamed, her face turning all red.

"Last time you arrested us, we were heroes. So we didn't put much resistance when you captured us, but now since we are enemies. You're not going to capture me very easily." Criminal Boss Jake punched all the guards, and knocked them out of the palace. "Princess, I got one thing to say. I'm going to sit on your head!" Jake said evilly.

"Get off me, you criminal!" Wildberry Princess screamed angrily as Jake stretched on her head and sat on her head.

"War? Call it bullying. Ha!" Jake laughed. "Ok, if you want to peace out of this war, you have to give me all of your dosh!" Jake threatened.

"Never, I will never give in!" Wildberry Princess shouted.

"Well, you made me do this! You say you need all your berries to become normal again, well, I'm going to eat those berries!" Jake said.

"I will not give in, I can also grow them back!" Wildberry Princess determinedly said.

"Not only I'm going to eat them, I'm going to make you watch me while I eat them." Jake threatened, while stretching out to force open Wildberry Princess' eyes, while getting a berry as well. Jake grabbed the berry placed it in his mouth, he rolled it around his mouth. He bit on it and Jake tasted the sweetness of the juice. "Don't make me do another one. Still won't give in? Ok, then. The berries are delicious, your army is weak. I can sit here and eat these berries all day. Maybe even take your crown." Jake mocked Wildberry Princess.

"Ok, I give in!" Wildberry Princess gave up. She took a piece of paper and wrote a peace treaty. She signed it. "Here, you can have all the money you want, anything is better than cannibalism." Wildberry Princess said. "From now on, you and Finn are banned from the Wildberry Kingdom, in fact, you are considered enemies of the kingdom! If I see you here again, I will execute you!" Wildberry Princess set the guidelines.

"Wait, I got to do something I have never done before." Criminal Boss Jake said.

"What now?" Wildberry Princess sighed.

"Punching a princess out of the window!" Criminal Boss Jake smiled evilly and punched Wildberry Princess out of the window.

"Jake, you will pay for this!" Wildberry Princess screamed while falling to the ground.

Criminal Boss Jake took all of the Wildberry Kingdom's dosh and left.

Finn and Flame Princess arrived at the Candy Kingdom to see both armies tired and sick of the fighting. Flame Princess went to Flint, and said," Brother, we should end this war, both of armies have suffered great losses, our people are also tired off the war. Both of our people have suffered enough. We need to stop putting materials into the war, we should put it in rebuilding the kingdom." Flame Princess argued.

Flint looked at his troops, they had low morale and wanted to go home. "I guess you're right, let's draft a peace treaty and go home to rebuild our kingdom."

And that's how the war ended, with devastating casualties on both sides. This is the first time in the land of OOO in one thousand years that Weapons of Mass Destruction were used, but the war ended, and that's good.

Finn was walking in the forest, searching for Huntress Wizard. "Huntress Wizard?" Finn called out.

"Yeah?" Huntress Wizard appeared from the darkness.

"You said that you would go on a date with me after the war is over, so, the date?" Finn asked.

"Oh… Yeah. So Finn where should we go?" Huntress Wizard asked.

"I didn't know you had so much time." Finn remarked.

"Oh Finn, you're lucky that I have time today." Huntress Wizard lied.

"I can't tell you, but keep this low key. I don't want to blow it so early like with FP." Finn remembered.

"You still have feelings toward that girl?" Huntress Wizard asked.

"Not anymore, plus, we can never be together. She was right from the start. We are different elements. I'm grass, while she's fire." Finn explained, showing the grass thorn on his hand. "We can also say that this grass thorn curse forced me not to be with FP." Finn continued.

"Don't call it that, that is one of the reasons why I like you." Huntress Wizard said before kissing Finn. "So Finn, where shall we go?" Huntress Wizard asked.

"You will know when we get there." Finn said, then, grabbing Huntress Wizard's hand and dragging her along.

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: That's all guys… For this story, I can't wait to type out more Finn X Huntress Wizard stories to continue this series. Seriously, Finn and Huntress Wizard are already at Tier 2 on Jake's staircase. It's great to know support for Adventure Time is still there, I'm still disappointed by the end of Adventure Time by 2018. Of course, there is a movie. Maybe they would end the whole cartoon in the movie. Will Finn get a relationship? So many questions still unanswered. We shall know soon.


End file.
